Absurd Moment Science Group
by akanemagdalena
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino harus ngerjain IPA Praktek yang susah itu dan apa yang terjadi sama kelompok IPA PRAKTEK yang paling berisik di kelasnya?. Bagaimana kejadian kocak-kocak dan kekompakkan mereka? Baca aja ff nya ya. Terima flame untuk ff ini :'),Ini semua SasukePOV and LAST MIND TO RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Absurd Moment Science Grup 5

Ini hadiah ulangtahun fanfiction buat Kevin-kun karena aku gak bisa kasih hadiah berbentuk barang (alias gak modal -_-). Kevin-kun ini temen seperjuangan kelas 7 Author dulu kelompok IPA Praktek di kelompok 5 di kelas 7*sensor demi keamanan Hak Cipta(?) yang kocak dan paling absurd. Karena setau aku Kevin-kun suka Naruto dan tokoh yang Kevin-kun suka Uchiha Sasuke jadinya aku buat tokoh-tokoh nya Naruto yaa ;;) ceritanya berdasarkan Kisah Nyata yang dituangin sama Author, Nita-chan, Felis-chan dan Ryan-kun

Sipnosis: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino harus ngerjain IPA Praktek yang susah itu dan apa yang terjadi sama kelompok IPA PRAKTEK yang paling berisik di kelasnya? Tetapi walaupun mereka bawel, berisik tapi ada hasil nya dan hasilnya memuaskan. Bagaimana kejadian kocak-kocak dan kekompakkan mereka? Baca aja ff nya ya. Terima flame untuk ff ini :'),Ini semua SasukePOV and LAST MIND TO RnR?:O (Berdasarkan kisah nyata Author)

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya ku, tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karena disini kelompok 5 ada 5 orang jadi Tokohnya **

**Sasuke: Kevin-kun**

**Naruto: Ryan-kun**

**Sakura: Junita-chan**

**Ino: SAYA SENDIRI X)**

**Hinata: Felis-chan**

**Disini Hinata bawel + alay dan NaruHina itu saling benci jadi khusus ff ini aku terima flame :')**

**Rated: T (DEMI KEAMANAN KATA-KATA KASAR DAN PARAH-PARAHNYA)**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, School Life**

Sasuke POV

Hari Jumat yang cerah, aku harus kerumah nya Ino-chan untuk ngerjain IPA Praktek karena Senin nanti akan ada ULANGAN KENAIKAN KELAS kami di kejar waktu. Yup, kami kelompok 5 yang paling berisik dan absurd gila. Karena hari ini Ino-chan sendiri di rumah sama pembantunya karena orangtuanya dan adiknya melayat ke om nya yang meninggal, jadi kita kerja di rumahnya Ino-chan yang terpaksa masuk karena harus ngerjain ulangan TIK "Ohayou Sasuke-kun, jadi kerumah Ino buat bikin tugas kelompok IPA PRAKTEK,?Udah siap belum buat ULANGAN TIK?"kata Sakura-chan baik-baik. "Iya jadi jam 12 kan?, iya siap! "aku bertanya dan menjawab baik-baik."Iya, ke rumah nya Ino bareng Naruto kun sama Hinata yaa"kata Sakura dan aku jawab "Iya". "Ohayou minna, jadi kerumahku kan? Kerjain IPA PRAKTEK! Yes!, ada yang nemenin main deh"kata Ino-chan semangat. Main? Hmm mungkin nanti akan main. "Main aja pikirannya, selalu kalo IPA PRAKTEK aku yang ngerjain kalian ngobrol aja apalagi Naruto-kun sama Hinata itu kerjanya ledek-ledekan aja! Dan Ino sama Sasuke-kun malah ngakak. Kadang-kadang Naruto-kun sama Sasuke-kun bisik-bisikan sementara Ino dan Hinata ngerumpi! Aku? Kerja mulu~! Ntar yang pinter aku kok bukan kalian!"jelas Sakura-chan yang hanya kami jawab ber"OH"ria. Haha resiko punya anggota Team yang pinter.

*skip time*

Pulang pun tiba, akhirnya merdeka juga. Ino pulang duluan karena harus beres-beres rumah untuk kedatangan kami. Aku, Naruto, Hinata-chan, dan Sakura-chan harus kerumah Naruto karena dia mau ganti baju kalo aku sih udah bawa baju

*di rumah Naruto*

"HWAA!"Hinata-chan teriak sekenceng karena ada anjing nya Naruto. "DASAR ALAY! LEBAY!"Naruto ledek Hinata. "Bodo amat!"kata Hinata sambil benerin rambutnya. Aku kasih tau ya sebenernya Hinata-chan suka sama Naruto Cuma Naruto nya sebel plus benci sama Hinata-chan, Naruto juga tau kalo Hinata-chan suka sama dia dan kalo diledek "CIEE SAMA HINATA-CHAN!" pasti jawabnya "NAJIS! AMIT-AMIT"pasti gitu . Dan Hinata-chan jawab "Siapa juga yang mau sama kamu?"Hinata-chan ngotot abis itu pundung.

*skip time*

Menuju ke rumah nya Ino-chan itu SANGATTTT JAUH tapi rumahnya Sakura-chan sama Hinata-chan juga sama arahny sama Ino-chan malah mungkin deketan Ino-chan daripada mereka ber-dua. Saat keluar dari kendaraan umum Seorang bapak sudah tua tiba-tiba berbicara seperti tanpa dosa"Woy, pacaran aja kalian ber-empat, sekolah dulu~" dan itu membuat Naruto ingin menonjok bapak yang sangat_ baka_ itu tapi aku menghalanginya. "Sabar Naruto dia orang tua. Kamu gak boleh marah-marah, dosa lho~" kata ku sambil menepuk punggung nya. Mungkin kadang aku bijak kadang marah dan kadang pikiran nya parah(hentai mode on XD). "dasar tua-tua bangka~"kata Naruto marah-marah. "Eh udah gak usah marah-marah dosa tau!"kata Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan memang bijak orangnya, kalo dari antara kami ber4 ngomong kata-kata kasar pasti Sakura-chan selalu tegur lalu ceramahin kita~. "Kita beli ayam goreng dulu ya, biar gak usah makan lagi" kata Sakura-chan "Oke deh" jawab kami ber3 serempak.

*skip time*

Akhirnya sampe kerumah Ino-chan cape banget udah gitu tadi di ledek bapak-bapak gak tau diri. "Ino-chan kami datang!" kata Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan bersamaan. "Ino-chan! Kami datang!" kata ku teriak sama Naruto. "Ino-chan ada di dalam, teman-teman Ino-chan ya? Silahkan masuk"kata mbak nya Ino-chan. "GROOKKK~" Lho jangan-jangan Ino-chan tidur. "Hahaha Ino-chan ngeboo wkwkwk"kata Naruto ngakak. Akhirnya Ino-chan langsung bangun "Kalian lama sih! Nih aku udah ada handycam nya yuk langsung kerja aja"kata Ino-chan. "BIBIII, beliin snack ya buat mereka!"seru Ino-chan dan teriakan mautnya. _Ini cewe apa cowo sih? Ckckck_ batinku. "Arigatou ya Ino-chan"jawab kami serempak. "Gak masalah, ayo Naruto-kun kamu yang Video-in aja. Aku nyalain laptop buat ngetik hasilnya"kata Ino-chan. "Yaudah, ajarin dong caranyaa~~"kata Naruto dan Ino-chan langsung tepuk jidatnya yang jenong(?)itu.

*skip time persiapan nyalain handy cam sama laptop*

"Yuk, 3 2 1 action"seru Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan menimbang minyak yang udah di tuang ke botol air putih. "Beratnya sekian-sekian gram, nih Sasuke-kun kamu minum air putih nya lumayan ngenyangin perut" kata Ino-chan. _Mati aku bisa-bisa muntah aku_ batinku "i-iya udah sini mana?"kata ku. "Nihhh~~~"kata Sakura-chan. Karena sambil di videoin otomatis percakapan kami terdengar. "Glek-glek glek". "Cemungudhhh Sasuke-kun berjuangg wkawkawka kembung-kembung dah hahahaa!"kata Ino-chan yang sepertinya senang sekali melihat aku tersiksa. Sakura hanya menahan tawanya dan si Hinata-chan dengan tawa super alay nya(?). "Sasuke-kun sedang meminum dan glek glek glek tampaknya dia sudah tidak kuat hahaha" kata Naruto-kun, sial dia meledek ku! Udah saat aku minum aku di videoin pula. Mau di taro kemana mukakuuu(?). "ADUH UDAH GAK KUAT HOEKK!"kata ku sambil mengusap-usap perutku yang udah kembung dan siap untuk muntah, terpaksa aku izin sama Ino-chan untuk ke toilet dan di perbolehkan.

Arghh, mereka ngakak apalagi Naruto, dasar! Sambil videoin. Selesai keluar dari toilet huftt legaa~. "Sasuke-kun tolong di tuang minyak nya ke botol minyak ku ya"kata Ino-chan. "Iya"aku segera mengambil minyaknya di timbangan. "Ino aku boleh minum? Kata Hinata-chan. "Silahkan gelas nya di tempat piring-piring di dapur"kata Ino sambil menunjuk menggunakan telunjuk nya dan Hinata ikut di belakang ku.

Saat aku kembali Naruto, Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan ngakak, otomatis aku dan Hinata-chan bingung. "Ada yang gak sadar tuhh suitt suitt~"kata Ino-chan. "Mau tau gak?"kata Naruto sambil nyengir-nyengir. "Apa?"kata Hinata-chan dan di ceritakan sambil di kasih video.

*flashback*

Hinata : Aku boleh minum?

Ino : Silahkan gelas nya di tempat piring-piring di dapur

Sakura : Eh mereka berdua tuh, videoin aja wkwkwk *bisik2 ke Ino sama Naruto

Naruto : Good idea!

Ino :yeah! Good!

*flashback end*

"akhirnya Naruto-kun nge-videoin nya tanpa sepengetahuan kalian! HAHAHA!"kata Sakura-chan yang mempunyai ide licik itu. "Hapus gak!?"Hinata-chan marah. "Heh gimana caranya mau hapus? Itu ada kita ngerjain tugas. Biarin sensei nya liatin kelakuan kalian wkawka"kata Ino-chan ngakak. "Ino-chan snack nya ini udah kembalian nya blablabla~~"kata bibi nya panjang lebar. "Aku gamau keripik singkong!"kata Ino-chan ngotot. "Udah di beliin masih gak bersyukur!"kata Naruto marah-marah. "Tau tuh Ino! Hooo!" akhirnya Ino-chan disorakin ama Naruto. (Author:saat itu miris nasib ku HUAA! Janji bakal belajar bersyukur!)

*skip time*

Setelah itu kami langsung makan ayam yang tadi dibeli, dan Ino-chan udah makan duluan. Tadinya Ino-chan ingin buatkan kami mie instan tapi kami sudah bawa makanan. Sambil makan aku nge-videoin mereka hahaha lucu banget! "nyam nyam Sakura-chan makannya enak banget"kata ku sambil nge-videoin. Dan Sakura-chan tetap melanjutkan makanannya. Terbesit di pikiranku untuk menyorot Hinata-chan yang sering di bully di kelas. "Gorila ini makan dengan lahap nya hahaha nyam nyam dia menutup mukanya ohh dia tertawa. Dan dia sekarang minum!"kata ku sambil ketawa. Hinata-chan sebenernya ketawa tapi dia tutup-tutupin mukanya hahaha. "Dan Ino-chan dan Naruto sedang nonton setan hahah!"kata ku. Dan Ino-chan dan Naruto ngadep ke aku langsung balik melanjutkan nontonnya. "Eh serem gileee"kata Ino-chan. "Sekarang jam 12.37 am !" kataku sambil menyorot jam dinding di rumah Ino-chan."Percaya begituan, percaya sama Tuhan"kata Sakura-chan. Huft, pasti anak ini bakalan masuk surga kalo kita ber-4? Antara neraka sama surga neraka Cuma 30 meter kalo ke surga 5x lipatnya mungkin -_-). "Nwa Rwu Two-kwun kwamu nwanti pwulang jwam bwerapa? (Naruto-kun kamu nanti pulang jam berapa?)"tanya Hinata-chan. "Duh ngomong apa makan sih? Gorila alay dasar~"kata Naruto. "Apasih lo gua lempar lo pake sapu!" kata Hinata-chan dan sambil mengambil sapu lalu memukul Naruto "Bwekkk gak kena. Alay!"kata Naruto dan berakhir puter-puteran di rumah. "Aduh udah jangan berantem!"teriak Sakura-chan, aku dan Ino-chan ngakak melihat dua sejoli itu yang lagi main terajana-terajanaan(?). PLAKKK tiba-tiba sapunya mendarat ke kepala ku akhirnya aku mengambil snack yang tadi di beli ke kepala Hinata-chan dan di lempar balik sama Hinata-chan bukan lempar ke kepalaku tapi malah ke Ino-chan dia sengaja biar semuanya pada main lempar-lemparan akhirnya kami ber-4 main lempar-lemparan sapu sama snack terus muter-muter di rumah Ino-chan dan untung snack ada 4 dan 1 sapu jadi pas ber5 tapi sayangnya Sakura-chan gak ikut. "Eh kalian jangan main lempar-lemparan makanan! Stop! Pamali tau!"kata Sakura-chan. Akhirnya Ino-chan lempar snack ke Sakura-chan dan akhirnya Sakura-chan ikutan lempar-lemparan dan akhirnya terjadi perang dunia ke III(?). "Baaa!"Hinata-chan menemukan ku dan akhirnya melemparku dengan keripiknya, ku lempar balik.

Akhirnya Sakura, Hinata dan Ino di ruang makan, dan aku bersama Naruto di dapur "SERAANGGG!" Teriakku. "Hiyaaa! "ser para cewe-cewe langsung lempar-lemparan dan Naruto sambil bawa handycam ikut melempar juga. Sikap kami seperti anak kecil, semoga ini jadi kenangan lucu yang gak bakal kita lupakan.

Hahaha seru banget tadi. Akhirnya kami ber4 ke kamar Ino-chan buat ngadem di AC. Kami menunggu sambil istirahat sebentar. "Eh main bola di lapangan yuk?"ajak Ino-chan. "Ayo aku pengen banget main bola!"kata Sakura-chan semangat. "Aku ikuttt!"kata Hinata-chan. "Kita ber-2 juga ya!"kata Narut sambil merangkul ku. "OKEE AYO CAPCUZHH!"Kata Ino-chan dengan alaynya. "Ayo Hinata-chan cepetan nanti lapangannya keburu di pake lohh dan ternyata...

"Hey, c****. Sini kalian ber5! Lawan kita-kita!" kata salah satu anak yang bermain Bola di lapangan. _Perasaan ku sudah tak enak_ batinku... "Gak mau, kita gak mau!"kata Ino-chan. "Udah ikut aja gimana?"tawar Sakura.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Soon chapter 2 ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hwaa jadi juga Chapter 2 ini adalah last chapter. Aku yakin ceritanya banyak yang gak suka karena aku newbie, aku janji deh kalo aku buat ff lagi, bahasanya yang kalian bisa mengerti. Kata Kevin-kun bahasanya kurang enak apakah itu benar Readers? Jangan ragu untuk flame ya ;) untuk kak Rui Dakota makasih yaaa untuk kritik saran nya sangat membantu sekali!:) **

"Aku tidak ikut"jawab Ino-chan datar. "Sudahlah aku juga lama udah gak main bola lagi, ayo kamu jadi penjaga gawang ya?"Sakura memohon kepada Ino-chan. "Huft, aku ada trauma tersendiri menjadi penjaga gawang saat aku masih tinggal di J***** tau?"kata Ino-chan. Memang menurutku skill penjaga gawang Ino-chan bagus(Author: ane muji diri sendiri wkwk tapi memang kenyataan). "Ino-chan, kamu kan jago jadi gawang saat classmeeting! Ayolah!."kata Hinata. "Huahh, aku malas tau? Karena aku yakin pasti akan terjadi kejadian yang kita gak suka. Aku gak mau cari masalah. Aku kan tinggal disini kalian enggak!"kata Ino-chan. "Aku juga gak mau ikut kalo mau kalian berdua aja"jawabku sambil menunjuk kepada Sakura dan Hinata. "Aku juga"kata Naruto. Tapi, terbesit di pikiran Naruto yang senyum-senyum dan langsung bisik-bisik sama Sakura.

Bla bla bla

Terus blablabla

Nanti blabla bla

Terus blablabla, Ngerti?

Kata Naruto "Sakura beri tau Sasuke dan Ino-chan saja"kata Naruto lagi. Dan kami bertiga langsung nimbrung. "Kita kerjain Hinata. Bilang kalau kalian juga pengen main bola suruh dia jalan duluan sendiri ntar kita langsung lari saat dia sampai di lapangan, ngerti?"kata Sakura. Wow ide yang bagus sekaligus licik. Ino dan aku mengangguk tanda kami setuju. "Yaudah kami mau, kamu duluan Hinata yang jalan"kata Naruto. Tapi Hinata langsung percaya aja saat kita suruh paling depan seakan benar-benar dia yang jadi ketuanya. Saat Hinata paling depan dengan (sok) jagoannya dia maju dan tingkahnya membuat kami tertawa. Kami langsung lari ke rumah dan mengunci nya. "HAHAH! Hinata kenaaa!Gausah masuk-masuk"kata Naruto. "Huaaa Naruto kamu memang jahat dasar jelek!"kata Hinata. "Yaudah kasian Hinata tuh"kata Sakura. Sebelum keluar kami membuat persetujuan dan membuat strategi walaupun Ino-chan kami buka pintunya dan langsung ke lapangan lagi yang tandanya kami setuju. "Hah dateng juga kalian"kata salah satu anak kecil. "Hey Ino-chan gak apa-apa, lawannya anak kecil semua haha"kata Sakura bisik ke Ino-chan yang terdengar olehku. "Hey?kamu gak tau kan? Aku selalu online twitter diluar? Otomatis aku melihat mereka bermain. Dan mereka sangat jago sekali"kata Ino-chan tegas. "Sudahlah kita coba dulu"kata Hinata. "Aku gak ikut ya"kata ku. "Aku juga"kataa Naruto dan akhirnya kami duduk di tiang voli yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. "Hahh? Masa cewe cewe doang yang maju?"kata Ino-chan. "Iya Naruto Sasuke bantuin!"teriak Hinata. "Kami tidak mau"kata Naruto. Kita memang tadi memberikan strategi tapi kami gak maju. "Huaa tamat riwayat kita!"kata Ino-chan. "Udah woles aja sih"bentak Sakura. "Yuk lempar koin dulu"kata anak kecil tadi.

"Kita duluan"kata Sakura. Akhirnya mereka mulai bermain bola. Dimana-mana saat kita melihat orang bermain bola, emosi kita juga ikut-ikutan meluap kadang kalo pemain bola mainnya jelek kita suka marah-marah sendiri, iya kan?. Itu juga terjadi sama Naruto yang udah tegang liat cewe-cewe main, dan akhirnya

...

...

...

"GOOOLLL!"huahh mereka yang menang. Akhirnya karena daritadi Naruto udah kesel dia maju. "Sudah Naruto. Biar mereka aja sendiri"kataku tenang sambil memegang pundak sebelah kirinya. "Udah gausah halangin gua, baka"kata Naruto. "Terserah lah"jawabku pasrah. "Udah Ino-chan aku ikut main"kata Naruto dari ujung. Keadaan semakin ramai dan memadati lapangan

Goll!

Detik-detik mulai berlalu

GOOLLLL!

Mereka semakin tangguh

Tapi aku melihat ada yang aneh kenapa ada anak yang satu sekolah kami melihat-lihat disitu. Dia melihat Hinata lalu bisik-bisik. Aku merasa mereka memerhatikan itu... nya Hinata yang bergoyang-goyang karena berlari. "Aku nyerah, Sasuke maju. Aku lelah"kata Ino-chan sambil menghampiriku. "Gak mau. Kalo kamu mau istirahat duduk disebelahku"kata ku sambil menepuk tempat duduknya yang berarti menyuruh dia duduk, dan akhirnya dia segera duduk. "aku sangat lelah. Kepala ku mulai pusing lambungku terasa sakit kalo berlari!"kata Ino-chan. "Hnnn"jawabku cuek sambil melihat anak-anak itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Normal POV

"Aku maju lagi"kata Ino-chan yang badannya udah agak enakkan. "Oke tapi aku yang jadi penjaga gawang"kata Naruto. "Iyalah"kata Ino-chan. Saat asik menggocek bola, tiba-tiba ada anak yang menendang kaki Ino dan Ino langsung meringis kesakitan. "Oke kita tetap bermain bola, hahaha"tawa anak-anak itu. "Dasar anak tak tau diri #$%^"! #"teriak Ino dan mengeluarkan semua kata-kata kasar yang dia ketahui selama dia hidup(?). Ketahuilah dia dulu adalah seorang anak yang tomboy dan sering dikatakan perempuan kasar, dan sering ikut twitterwar (Author: Ini kenyataan aku memang anak yang baru-baru aja pindah dari J****** ke C****** dulu di J****** aku suka dibilang ampun bang atau bang reman dan baru-baru ini temanku memberi julukan "she's male" dan membuat ku sakit hati)"PERMAINAN SELESAI!"kata ketua nya. "Hahaha, 4-0! Untuk kami"kata mereka. Naruto yang tak terima karena Ino sudah kesakitan langsung di selesaikan permainannya langsung maju sayangnya di hadang oleh Sakura. "Gak apa-apa namanya permainan kok"kata Sakura sambil tersenyum(palsu).

Mereka memutuskan untuk ke Kamar Ino yang tadi sudah disiapkan AC karena Ino tau pasti mereka sangat lelah "Huahh cape sekali. Kenapa tidak main?"kata Sakura berbicara pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau cari masalah dan ada yang aku ingin ceritakan"kata Sasujke (Ceritanya gak Author ceritakan karena ini masalah pribadi yang bisa berurusan jadi perang)

"Oh iya ku kira yang waktu kamu ceritakan ke aku dan gelisah itu bohongan"kata Ino-chan dan memang Ino-chan duduknya depan belakangan sama Sasuke dan otomatis Sasuke suka bercerita. "Aku tidak pernah bohong sama kamu, Ino"kata Sasuke. "Yaudah kamu minta ampun aja sama Tuhan"kata Sakura. "Ya"jawab Sasuke gelisah. "Ohya, Sasuke tadi kenapa kamu menatap anak-anak yang ngumpul disitu"tanya Naruto. "Soalnya tadi dia liat itu nya Hinata, hahahaha"jawab Sasuke ngakak. "HAHAHAHAHA!"Ino, Sakura dan Naruto ngakak. "Sasuke nyebelin abis najis"kata Hinata yang siap-siap muku kepala Sasuke. "Kiri 2 ribu kanan 3 ribu tengah-tengah?6ribu sebenernya goceng, seribunya buat keuntungan hahahaha"kata Naruto. "Dari mana pikiran itu terbesit di pikiran mu?"tanya Ino-chan. "Ya kamu kaya gak tau aku aja hahaha"kata Naruto. "D-DA-DASAR HENTAI!"Hinata teriak histeris. Huaa Hari yang melelahkan dan pasti akan menjadi kenangan absurd gila"kata Ino. "Iyaiya sampai ketemu hari Sabtu ya! MOTTO kita?"kata Naruto dengan nada yang berarti mereka suruh menjawab. "KANAN 3 RIBU KIRI 2 RIBU TENGAH-TENGAH? 6 RIBU HAHAAHAH!"teriak kami kompak sudah pasti kecuali Hinata yang udah ngeliat mereka ber-empat dengan sinis.

_Saat naik kelas 8 mereka ber5 masih dekat apalagi Sakura dan Hinata sering numpang pulang sama Ino. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura mendapatkan kelas yang sama kecuali Ino yang kesal karena tidak sekelas _

*di mobil saat pulang sekolah*

"Tadi pelajaran apa?"tanya Ino. "Oh tadi pelajaran Ipa Praktek"kata Sakura. "Huaa pasti udah ada pengganti aku deh kalian jahat"kata Ino. "Gak kok. Aku dapet kelompok sama Rock Lee,anak nya gak asik kan kalo dirumah mu dulu kalo mau pulang kita tanya mau main apa pasti jawabnya bola. Kalo dia mah enggak jawabnya pulang sendiri-sendiri lah mau ngapain lagi, gituu"kesal Hinata. "Sasuke sama Naruto gak sama kalian?"tanya Ino. "Enggak tadinya Sasuke mau sama kita tapi Naruto suruh dia cari kelompok lain karena males ada Rock Lee"kata Sakura. "Si Sasuke tadi waktu pulang cerita sama aku, enakan ada Ino ya seru-seruan udah gitu Ino anaknya enak, ya kan Hinata?"kata Sakura. "Ya, semoga kelas 9 kita ber5 satu kelas dan kelompok nya sama lagi hahaha"kata Hinata.

OWARI

Wahh bahasanya masih kurang bagus ya? Maaf deh author bakal banyak berlatih heheh maklum masih baru :D . Ini sesuai kisah nyata jadi gak ada tambah-tambahan cerita ataupun kata-kata, mungkin kalo kurang ada, tapi kalo tambah gak ada karena ini murni TRUE to Review?


End file.
